None Other Than Fate
by The Dark Lord Drama el Llama
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Bella reminices about everything that happens to her, and everyone around her. Making connection from past, to present, to future. One-Shot.


I looked at my baby, my small, perfect piece of heaven, sleeping quietly in her bed, and I couldn't help but think about Fate. Fate seemed like the only explanation for everything that had happened here.

She had been right for Jacob... maybe it wasn't a coincidence that he had felt attached to me, maybe because his body, the brother wolf inside, unconsciously felt _**her**_, buried there, and was in turn drawn in. Then there was Edward and I. My number had been up from the moment I moved to Forks, the moment I met him. And we had ended up together.

I thought about the wolves, and their imprinting in general. They knew who they were destined for as soon as they saw them. Leah and Sam... But maybe Brother Wolf had felt Emily through Leah. I mean, they were cousins...

A funny thing Fate was... if I hadn't been so persistent with my demand, Renesmee wouldn't be here and there probably wouldn't be peace amongst the wolves and The Cullens (amongst whom I counted the Denali Coven, they were most certainly family, especially after everything they did to help us). Nahuel and his sisters wouldn't have been brought to the attention of the Volturi. Kate wouldn't have found Garret...

It seemed everything was one big circle, all centering on Renesmee, around me, around Edward... you could say that it went back farther than that too. To Carlisle, his humanity, his immense need to be _**good**_, his father pushing him to kill the monsters that lurked London's streets, the vampire that attacked him, and so on. We were all connected. Everything happened because of another; a perfect chain of events. It was odd, really. Everything seemed mapped out, pre-planned. What else could it be other than Fate? She'd chosen this path for us for a reason... and oh, how I thanked her for it.

When Edward had left what seems a life time ago now, though it was only a few short years, I felt abandoned, like I had been toying with the forbidden, the unattainable. But now that I looked back, I realize that that was Edward trying to defying his fate, denying his destiny, our destiny.

Aro had said that I seemed to fit in this life perfectly, like I was made for it... What if I was? What if this had been meant for me, as I was meant for Edward? As Renesmee was meant for Jacob?

I decided that Edward and I had been meant to be together all along, he was just born a few decades too soon, and that nearly killed him, so he had a little help along the way. Carlisle had changed him back in 1917 when Edward was dying of the Spanish Influenza after the war... I shuddered at the thought of what would have become of me, of all of us, if he hadn't been changed. I silently thanked Carlisle, and his urge for companionship.

You could think of fate as God as well. Carlisle still believed, even though he was a vampire. And why shouldn't he? God shouldn't cast us out just because of what we are; He should judge us for what we do. Sure, some of us had slipped up, some of us were ashamed of our pasts, but that was no reason to forget about what we worked to do, what he tried to be.

I couldn't help think about Esme and her small baby boy, only days old dying. That had been Fate too then... I felt my chest constrict. Maybe he wasn't meant to be here. Not yet anyways. What if his time was still on the horizon... maybe Esme would meet her baby, her son... on his second chance at life. We were given Eternity (an unimaginable prospect, I know) to enjoy this life, so why couldn't there be a second one. I believed in reincarnation, and Heaven, and all the others that came with them.

So whether it be God, or Fate, or something else entirely, I realized we were all connected in one big loop; New and Old, Good and Bad, Friend and Foe, Past and Present and Future. I know this sounds corny and it's taken from a Disney movie, but I'd memorized this line because it was always so inspiring. We are all connected in the Great Circle of Life.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to smile at Edward as he sat beside me, his arm holding me tightly to his side.

"What are you thinking about Love?" He whispered, his lips at my ear.

I smiled. What a cheater. "Everything," I murmured back, smiling at Renesmee's sleeping form.

He smiled. It was theoretically possible. Our minds were so quick and we could think about more than one thing at once... Who had the knowledge to think about everything though, there wasn't someone alive.

"Like what Love?"

"Just some stuff."

He smiled, knowing I was fooling. "Does this stuff go by a specific name?"

I smiled and answered simply, "None other than Fate."


End file.
